Quand le rêve se réalise
by Dream'N'Hope
Summary: Sakura entame sa dernière année au secondaire, mais cette année se déroulera en France. Son rêve depuis toujours se réalise, étudié à l'étranger! Des rires, des pleurs, des crêpages de chignons...Une année mouvementée quoi!
1. Prologue

**P**rologue

**P**ar où devrais-je commencer. Mon nom, Haruno Sakura. Mon âge, 17 ans. Pour ce qui est de mon physique, il correspond à celui d'une adolescente de mon âge. D'accord, j'ai les cheveux roses, je tiens ça de ma grand-mère. Quoi d'autre, ah oui! Mes yeux sont d'un vert particulièrement éclatant, ceux-là, sont l'héritage que m'a laissé mon père. Et oui, il est décédé lorsque j'avais à peine quatre ans, je n'ai malheureusement pas eue le temps de le connaître. Pas assez. Je peux paraître froide, mais c'est seulement l'impression que je veux laissée. Seuls mes proches, c'est-à dire ma mère et mon frère, savent quel est mon véritable caractère. Ne croyez surtout pas que je vais vous le révéler, vous le découvrirez par vous-mêmes bien assez tôt. Bon assez parlé de moi! De ma personnalisée en faite… Cette année, ma demande pour faire un échange international a été acceptée! J'en suis assez contente, cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'en rêve. Mais bien sure, il faute toujours qu'il y est quelque chose, ou dans ce cas-ci quelqu'un, qui gâche tout! En effet, il n'y a pas seulement ma demande qui a été prise, mais aussi celle de mon frère. Détrompez-vous, ce n'est ce qu'il souhaitait. En réalité, c'est ma mère qui l'y a obligé. Son motif? Elle n'aimait pas le fait que j'y aille seule. Elle a donc appelé une de ses fameuses relations pour qu'il soit prit et qu'il puisse aller dans le même pays, mais surtout, dans la même école que moi. La chance que j'ai! Ce n'est pas possible. Donc mon frère m'accompagnera dans le pays que j'ai choisi, la France. Personnellement, je ne me suis pas inscrite à ce programme pour apprendre une nouvelle langue, non! L'anglais me suffit. C'est tout simplement pour découvrir une tout autre culture, différente de celle du Québec. Un nouveau monde. Bref, ma soif de découvrir quelque chose de différent de ce que je connais. Nous partirons, mon frère et moi, dans deux jours. Nous devons être là au moins deux jours avant la rentrée. J'ai déjà bouclée mes valises, je suis prête à partir. Pour ce qui est de mon frère, Sasori, on ne changera jamais sa mauvaise habitude de toujours être à la dernière minute. J'ai hâte d'y être. Si j'étais une personne entourée d'amis, j'aurais surement dit quelque chose comme : Ils vont tellement me manquer! ou bien Je voudrais tellement les emmener avec moi! Mais non, je ne suis pas une personne que les gens fréquentent, au contraire, ils se tiennent le plus loin possible de moi. Au début ça m'affectais, mais maintenant, je n'y prête plus vraiment attention. Je m'y suis habituée avec le temps. De toute façon, je suis très bien toute seule, le silence et la tranquillité font parties des choses que j'apprécie. Trêve de bavardage! Laissons place à mon histoire, c'est maintenant que l'aventure commence!


	2. Chapitre 1

**C**hapitre premier

**C**'est tellement paisible ici. Je sens la brise fraîche du vent sur ma peau. Il n'y a pas un seul son, c'est le silence complet. Mes yeux sont fermés, je suis allongée sur l'herbe parfaitement verte de cet endroit, qui est tout simplement paradisiaque pour moi. Je nage dans le bonheur. C'est lorsque j'entends un énorme ''BANG'' me cogner les tympans que je me relève en sursautant. Du même coup, je me réveille. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, dommage. Quant à la provenance du bruit qui m'a tiré de mon paradis, ce n'en est pas un. Le son qui m'a fracassé les oreilles était le résultat de deux chaudrons que l'on avait cogné l'un contre l'autre. Qui est l'imbécile derrière tout ce bouquant me direz-vous. La réponse à cette question n'est nul autre que : mon crétin de frère, Sasori. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tellement il faisait clair dans ma chambre. Cette lumière était aveuglante. Lorsque je fus habituée à la clarté du lieu, je regardai mon frère froidement. Après tout, il m'avait arraché à mon rêve avec ses maudites casseroles! Mon frère restait là, planté devant moi, à soutenir mon regard avec son sourire malicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il me préparait encore celui-là!

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu as réussi. Je suis réveillée. Tu peux maintenant débarrasser le plancher! Dis-je d'un ton sec.

- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant? On se rebelle petite sœur? Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Non vraiment pas! De plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te donne un soit disant ordre.

- Ouais c'est ça… bref, si je suis là ce n'était pas seulement pour te réveiller, mais aussi pour te rappeler de finir tes bagages. Tu sais ce n'est pas bien d'être à la dernière minute. Dit-il d'un air fier de lui.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça! Je parie que tu n'as même pas commencé les tiens. De plus j'ai déjà tout terminé hier soir! Dis-je fièrement.

- Sans commentaire. Allez lève-toi, maman veut nous parler. Dit-il en sortant de ma chambre.

Sur ce, je me levai. Je tirai les rideaux pour que la lumière entre dans ma chambre. Nous étions en début septembre, donc il faisait soleil. Comme d'habitude, j'avais laissée la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit, cela m'aide à dormir. Je pouvais sentir le vent frais sur mon visage. Je crois bien qu'on aura une journée avec une température idéale, selon moi. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers mon armoire, qui comme à l'habitude était sans dessus-dessous. Mon dieu que je suis bordélique! Je choisie un gilet long m'arrivant un peu plus haut que la mi-cuisse à manche courte blanc. Assez simple. Pour aller avec cela, je pris une ceinture noire pour la taille ainsi qu'un legging noir s'arrêtant sous le genou. Pour compléter le tout, je laissai mes cheveux, naturellement ondulés, détachés et je me maquillai d'une simple ligne noire d'eye-liner et de mascara. Voilà, je suis enfin prête. Le tout m'avait seulement pris une quinzaine de minutes. Fière de moi, je descendis les escaliers pour aller retrouver mon frère et ma mère dans la cuisine/salle à manger.

-Bonjour. Dis-je

- Déjà levée? Si tôt! C'est un miracle, Sasori, va chercher le calendrier que je marque la date d'aujourd'hui d'un X. Dit ma mère.

- Ha ha, très drôle maman. Je te signale que c'est toi qui a envoyée Sasori me réveiller!

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais fais ça!

- Sasori! Hurlai-je. T'es mort!

Il n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, je lui avais déjà donné le coup de pied de sa vie. En plein sur son estomac, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire recracher la bouchée de céréale qu'il venait de prendre.

- Sakura Haruno! Excuse toi immédiatement auprès de ton frère, et que je ne te revois plus le frapper! Est-ce bien clair! S'écria ma mère.

- Quoi? M'excuser! M'indignai-je. Mais c'est lui qui m'a réveillé en me faisant croire que tu voulais nous parler !

- Peu importe la raison, ça ne justifie pas ton acte!

- C'est bon m'man. Laisse tombée, elle ne m'a pas tué. C'est bon. En plus je suis habitué. Dit mon frère, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Ma mère ne répondit pas, mais elle me foudroya du regard. Peu importe. Elle ne n'intimide pas du tout, il m'en faut beaucoup plus.

- As-tu terminé tes valises, demandai-je à mon frère.

- Pour une fois, oui. Je les ai terminés dans les temps, me répondit-il.

- Vous vous rendez comptes que vous partez demain après-midi? Nous demanda notre mère.

- Ouais, et alors? Répondîmes-nous en chœur.

- Vous allez tellement me manquer! Faîtes-moi plaisir et prenez soin l'un de l'autre. Nous dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- T'inquiètes m'man, je vais bien m'occuper de la p'tite. Je l'ai toujours fait. Répondit tout simplement Sasori, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour ma part, je n'eue à répondre que d'un sourire. Cela suffit à ma mère, qui avait l'aire soulagée d'un poids. Lorsque j'y repense, c'est vrai que Sasori avait toujours été là pour moi, à me protéger. Je crois qu'il essai d'être un père et un frère à la fois, pour moi. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante.

Le reste de la journée fut assez tranquille. Ma mère fit la vérification des bagages. Tout y était. Sasori est sorti pour un dernier au revoir avec ses amis. Tandis que moi, je n'avais pas à m'en soucier. J'ai fais un dernier tour des environs puisque je ne reviendrai pas avant un moment. Il est maintenant 21h45. Ma mère s'est couchée il y a environ cinq minutes, et Sasori est dans sa chambre à faire je ne sais quoi. Je m'ennuie à mourir! Je décidai donc d'aller jouer un peu de piano avant de le ranger dans son étui pour le voyage. Il est portable, n'est-ce pas génial! Je me mis donc à jouer le Canon de Pachelbel pour ensuite enchaîner avec Joy of man's. Ces deux pièces de musiques terminées, je rangeai le clavier et tout son matériel dans l'étui. Il était maintenant 22h10, j'allai donc prendre une douche pour ensuite aller me coucher.

**10h47** : _Jour_ _**J**_

Présentement, je ne vous dit pas la panique qu'il y a en ce moment dans la maison. Pour tout dire, c'est seulement ma mère qui est en train de devenir dingue. Elle est désespérante. Elle veut être certaine qu'on n'oublie rien. Elle est comme ça depuis sept heures ce matin! Bon on dirait qu'elle s'est enfin calmée.

- M'man, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait y aller? Notre vol est à 13h05. demanda mon frère.

Ma mère qui venait de se calmer, remarqua l'heure qu'il était, donc résultat : elle se remet à paniquer. Bravo Sasori! Maudit niaiseux!

- Vite! Vite! Mettez le reste de vos bagages dans la voiture! Tout y est, j'ai tout vérifiée! Arrangé ou pas nous partons! S'empressa de dire ma mère.

- Ok c'est bon pour nous, ça doit faire au moins deux heures que nous sommes prêts. Dit Sasori.

Pendant que Sasori et moi nous assoyons dans la voiture, ma mère vérifiait si elle avait bel et bien verrouillée la porte. Lorsqu'elle eue finit, elle s'installa côté conducteur. Sur ce, nous partîmes en direction de l'aéroport.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés. Sasori et moi laissâmes notre mère faire tout le ``tra la la`` nécessaire. Par la suite, après plus d'une heure, notre mère nous conduit vers la porte de notre embarcation. Il était maintenant 12h32, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'embarquement. Donc nous avons attendus jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte.

Il est maintenant le temps de partir. Ma mère essaie de retenir ses larmes, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. Je la prends dans mes bras en lui disant que je l'aime et qu'elle me manquera. Je fus suivi de près par Sasori, qui fit de même. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la porte d'embarcation. Nous faisons un dernier au revoir à notre mère et nous embarquons.

Arrivé dans l'avion, nous nous dirigeons vers nos sièges. Par chance, notre mère a prit soin de nous placer l'un à côté de l'autre. Nos places se situent au centre de l'avion, côté gauche. Sasori a le siège près du hublot. Tant mieux pour lui, personnellement, je n'aime pas vraiment les hauteurs… L'avion est assez petite, ce n'est pas celle-ci qui nous conduira en France. Non, nous allons faire un transfert à Montréal. C'est là que nous allons prendre l'avion qui nous emmènera en France.

- Dit Sasori. Est-ce qu'il y aura quelqu'un de ta famille d'accueille qui t'accueillera à Montréal pour ensuite t'accompagner jusqu'en France en avion?

- Bien sure que non. C'est quoi cette question?

- Et bien, c'est que moi, ils ont envoyé quelqu'un m'accueillir à Montréal. Lui répondis-je.

- Sérieux? Ils ont hâtes de te recevoir, ha ha.

- Ouais c'est ça.

Le reste du vol fut tranquille. Personnellement, j'ai dormi tout du long, donc je n'ai pas vue le temps passer. Pour ce qui est de mon frère, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu faire. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Montréal, en sortant de l'avion, j'ai eue la surprise de ma vie! Un garçon attendait avec une énorme affiche en carton qu'il tenait haut dans les airs en gesticulant dans tout les sens, et devinez ce qui était écrit sur son affiche! « SAKURA HARUNO ! » Bien sure! Tout pour me gêner. Ce n'était vraiment pas une blague lorsque ma famille d'accueille m'a écrit qu'il enverrait quelqu'un! Oh Seigneur! Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de sautiller partout?

- On dirait bien que j'avais raison en disant qu'ils avaient hâte de te recevoir. Dit mon frère en se moquant de moi.

- Sasori! Pour une fois, fais-moi le plaisir de te taire! M'exclamai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers ce garçon excité! En le regardant de plus près, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il était beau, très beau même. Des cheveux blonds paille et des yeux d'un bleu azur, ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs très éclatants. Le beau blond avait un magnifique sourire, de parfaites dents blanches. Son corps paraissait musclé sous son T-shirt, il avait aussi la peau balzane. Très sexy! Bref! Je me dirigeai donc vers ce gars. Lorsque j'arrivai à ses côtés, on se regarda pendant un instant et …

- Est-ce que c'est toi Sakura! Cria-t-il

- Oui c'est moi! Pas la peine de gueuler! Tu vas m'éclater les tympans. Lui répondis-je

- Oups. Désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier de parler normalement.

- C'est bon… Moi c'est Sakura Haruno, comme tu le sais déjà, et toi tu es un membre de la famille qui m'accueille c'est ça? Namikaze, je crois?

- Ouais! En fait c'est le nom de mon père. Minato Namikaze. Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai le nom de ma mère.

- Ah ok! Ah! J'ai failli oublier mon frère! Je te présente mon frère Sasori Haruno.

- 'lut. Dit Sasori

- Bonjour! Vous êtes deux? Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu mon père dire qu'on accueillait deux personnes…

- En fait, il va être dans une autre famille, mais nous allons quand même être dans la même école. _Malheureusement_, rajoutai-je dans ma tête.

- Ah d'accord! Bon alors je vais t'emmener avec nous aussi! On appellera ta famille arrivée en France! Répondit Naruto

- Quoi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Lui dit Sasori

- Je vais t'emmener avec Sakura dans le Jet privé de ma famille. Nous expliqua-t-il

- Mais nous avons déjà nos billets d'avion. Dis-je

- Aucun problème, on demandera à les faire rembourser! Répondit Naruto

- D'accord… Un Jet privée? Sérieux? Demandai-je

- Ouais, allez venez, on parlera en route, dans l'avion. J'espère que vous avez faim! Il y a d'excellents Steak qui nous attendent!

- J'ARRIVE! M'écriai-je

- Ouais, moi aussi. Dit tout simplement Sasori

Naruto nous conduit donc jusqu'au Jet de sa famille. L'intérieur était très bien décoré. C'était de première classe. Dès que nous fûmes installés, l'avion décolla.


	3. Chapitre 2

**C**hapitre deuxième

**J**e me réveillai en sursaut lorsque l'avion eut une secousse, pas des plus violentes, mais assez forte pour me sortir d'un sommeil profond. Je regardai autour de moi, Sasori dormait toujours. Étrange, comment ce fait-il que la secousse m'est réveillée et pas lui, pourtant, il a le sommeil plus léger que moi… Soudain, je m'aperçue que le Jet était plongé dans un noir absolu. Je pouvais seulement voir mon frère à côté de moi, je ne pouvais voir Naruto. D'ailleurs, où était-il? Je me mis à le chercher du regard, c'était peine perdu, il faisait réellement trop noir. Je me tournai vers Sasori, je le secouai doucement pour le réveiller. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Sasori, réveilles-toi, dis-je d'un ton que j'avais légèrement haussé.

Aucunes réponses. Je le secouai fortement, sa tête tomba alors sur le côté. Oh mon dieu! Est-il mort! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe! Je ne comprends plus rien. J'essayai de détecter le pouls de mon frère, mais je ne le trouvai point. Il est mort!

- Sasori! Non! hurlai-je. Naruto, où es-tu! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?

Encore une fois je n'eue aucune réponse. Mais où était-il passé? Je réalisai alors que j'étais en train de pleurer et que je tremblais de tout mon corps. J'entendis soudainement une voix…

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura

On m'appelait.

- Qui est là? dis-je.

- Sakura!

La voix semblait éloignée. Je me sentis soudainement secoué. C'est à ce moment que j'ouvris les yeux et que je me rendis compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demandais-je

- C'est toi qui nous demande ça? Tu hurlais et pleurais pendant ton sommeil! Sakura, tu avais l'air tellement effrayé, tu tremblais. C'était vraiment étrange. répondit mon frère

- Ah bon? Je ne me souviens pas du tout à quoi je rêvais. C'est bizarre.

- Non, ce qui est bizarre c'est que tu ne m'ais pas encore frappé ou crié dessus pour t'avoir réveillé ainsi… . s'exclama Sasori

- Ha ha, très drôle, soufflai-je. Où est Naruto au juste?

- Je suis là Sakura, juste à côté de toi… Tu es certaine que tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas l'air réellement là.

- Oups, désolé, je ne t'avais pas remarquée, faut dire que tu étais plutôt silencieux. Pour répondre à ta question, oui je me sens bien, je ne suis juste pas complètement réveillée.

- Ah d'accord. Si tu le dis ! dit Naruto en me faisant un superbe sourire, qui en ferait tomber plus d'une.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim moi! dit Sasori en changeant littéralement de sujet.

- Quoi? Déjà, mais on vient de manger d'excellent Steak, qui de plus, étaient énormes! répondis-je

- En fait, ça fait quatre heures qu'on les a mangés Sakura. Tu as dormi entre temps… me dit Sasori

- Quatre heures? J'ai dormi autant! J'ai dormi la moitié du trajet, pourtant je n'étais pas si fatiguée. C'est étrange. Bref, puisque tu en parles, c'est vrai que je commence à ressentir de la faim. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à manger dans ton sac de voyage? lui demandai-je

- Euh, je crois que j'ai un gros sac de chips aux ketchups, trois barres de chocolats et une boite de bonbon.

- T'es vraiment désespérant Sasori, en tout cas, tu as de quoi manger. En plus je crois qu'il me reste des fraises et des framboises que j'ai achetées à l'aéroport avant de partir. Dis-je

- Excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de puiser dans votre ``garde-manger portable``, puisqu'il y a assez de nourriture dans l'avion pour nourrir au moins une vingtaine de personnes! dit Naruto toujours en souriant

- Une vingtaine! S'exclamâmes-nous en chœur, Sasori et moi

- Ouais, gardez vos réserves pour plus tard et attendez moi ici, je reviens avec de la vrai nourriture!

- D'accord. Dîmes-nous

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto revenait avec de quoi se mettre sous la dent sur un plateau roulant. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous remarquâmes que la `` vrai nourriture`` dont parlait Naruto n'était ni plus ni moins que de simples nouilles instantanées, plus communément connue sous le nom de : Ramens.

- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la nourriture! Les steaks de tout à l'heure non rien de comparables à mes précieux Ramens. dit Naruto avec des étoiles dans les yeux

- Alors là je ne suis pas d'accord! J'aime bien les Ramens, mais je préfère de loin le steak! lui répondis-je

- Blasphème! Sacrilège! N'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Personne n'a le droit d'insulter ce succulent plat! s'exclama le blond sur un air boudeur

- Si tu veux. Dis-je tout simplement

- Dis? Tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux, n'est-ce pas? me demanda-t-il

- Plus maintenant, lui dis-je

- D'accord! Je n'aurais pas voulu te vexer avec mon humour. me dit-il avec son éternel sourire

- T'inquiète, je ne suis vraiment pas vexée. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Il s'en contenta. Mon sourire n'était peut-être pas aussi éclatant que le sien, mais quand même, j'ai sourie, j'ai fais un effort! Je toisai mon frère du regard, il n'a absolument rien vu, trop occupé à manger ses nouilles. D'ailleurs, elles sont particulièrement délicieuses.

- Dit Naruto? Je crois que t'avais raison finalement, ces Ramens sont vraiment bons. dis-je

- AH! Tu es sérieuse quand tu dis ça Sakura? me demanda-t-il avec des yeux tellement pétillants que l'on pourrait croire voir des feux d'artifices

- Bien sure, pourquoi?

- C'est moi qui les aie préparés, c'est une recette que j'ai créé! s'empressa-t-il de me répondre

- Sérieusement? Tu es vraiment doué dit donc! le complimentai-je

- Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre me dire cela. me répondit-il, je crus même apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Ah bon? Tant que ça, je ne suis quand même pas la première personne qui te fais le compliment, non?

Il y eu soudain un malaise. Oh la gaffe. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je mette le doigt sur LE truc dont personne ne veut parler! Pauvre de moi.

- En tout cas tu as un réel talent mec! s'exclama Sasori, il venait encore de me sauver la mise. Je le remerciai d'ailleurs d'un sourire.

- Merci, vraiment! dit un Naruto plus heureux que jamais

Le reste du, comment pourrait-on appeler cela, soit disant repas? Nous avons parlé, en fait c'est Naruto et Sasori qui parlait, moi je ne faisais qu'acquiescer de la tête sans rien dire. Naruto nous appris qu'il avait un frère plus vieux que lui, de l'âge de Sasori. Il était en dernière année et à ce qu'il parait, était assez connu. Naruto ne nous en dit pas plus sur le sujet. Par la suite il nous parla de quelques un de ses amis, ils se résumaient uniquement à trois personnes : Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka et Gaara No Sabaku. Qui l'aurais cru. Je croyais que le genre de personnalité comme Naruto attirait les autres. Pas comme moi, en fait, moi je le fais intentionnellement. Bref, les garçons continuèrent de parler pendant que je terminais de manger tout en les écoutants.

- Vous aller adorer le lycée, il est vraiment géniale! Les profs sont tous cool, en fait pas tous, mais bon. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire visiter. dis Naruto toujours aussi enthousiaste.

- J'ai hâte de voir comment est la ville aussi. Je me demande si une des personnes de la famille avec laquelle je vais vivre cette année voudra me faire visiter… dit Sasori.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que vous ne restiez pas ensemble pour la famille d'accueille. Dommage, je m'entends bien avec toi. J'aurais au moins eu quelqu'un avec qui parler…

- Merci c'est gentil, mais ma sœur elle compte pour du beurre peut-être? Ne me dis pas que tu avais aussi oublié qu'elle vivrait avec toi toute l'année? dit mon frère sidéré par les paroles de Naruto

- Haha! Bien sure que non! Comment pourrais-je oublier quelque chose d'aussi important, et de plus, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais oublier Sakura! C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas l'aire très bavarde. dit-il en se frottant le derrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais oublier Sakura? dit Sasori

- Du calme Saso, t'énerve pas pour un rien. Tu vois bien qu'il est assez gêné comme ça. dis-je d'un ton neutre avec une légère exaspération dans la voix.

- T'es encore vivante toi? J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'on t'avait laissé à l'aéroport de Montréal. dit mon stupide frère

Je ne répondis même pas à ça. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Après quelques secondes, lorsque Sasori remarqua que je n'allais absolument pas répondre à sa petite réplique, il reprit sa conversation avec Naruto. Moi je continuai à les écouter, j'avais maintenant finis mes Ramens.

Il restait maintenant quelques heures avant l'atterrissage, environ deux heures. Je crois que je vais écouter de la musique pour le temps qu'il reste. Je pris alors mon Ipod et montai le son pour enterrer les voix de Sasori et Naruto. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je m'endormis encore une fois. Enfin je crois… à moins que ce ne soit un rêve.

- Dit Naruto, tu pourrais me rendre service? demanda Sasori

- Bah oui! T'as qu'à demander, répondit le blond.

- Tu pourrais veiller sur Sakura pour moi? Je ne serai pas toujours là, je veux dire que je ne vais seulement la voir qu'à l'école donc…

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu peux compter sur moi. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu l'air si inquiet? S'enquit Naruto

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire pour l'instant, mais fais-le tout simplement s'il te plait. dit Sasori, très sérieux.

- D'accord… je ne poserai pas de questions pour cette fois-ci.

- Merci. Vraiment.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas fais de rêve, j'ai eu un sommeil tranquille, sans rêve. Merci mon dieu. J'en ai assez de ces cauchemars! Nous allons atterrir dans quelques instants. C'est Naruto qui m'a réveillé pour cette fois. Il l'a d'ailleurs quelque peu regretté je crois, car il a faillit se manger le poing de sa vie en plein sur l'estomac. Ce qui aurait eu pour effet de lui faire régurgiter tous les Ramens qu'il avait mangé trois heures plus tôt. Je crois bien qu'il ne s'y reprendra pas de si tôt. Lorsqu'il le raconta à Sasori, celui-ci pouffa de rire, faut dire qu'il avait oublié de lui préciser ce petit détail : ne jamais me réveiller, surtout pas brusquement. C'est à vos risques et périls. Bref, trêve de bavardage. Nous sommes présentement en plein atterrissage, cela secoue un peu, puis plus rien, nous sommes sur la piste.

Je regardai par le hublot.

- Ah! C'est bon d'être chez soi. dit Naruto en sortant de l'avion tout en s'étirant de tout son corps. Bienvenue en France!

Je sorti à la suite de Sasori.

- Ouah! C'est vraiment différent de chez nous! dit Sasori en admirant les alentours.

- Attends, tu n'as encore rien vu! Ce n'est que l'aéroport. dit Naruto en éclatant de rire.

- Ouais c'est vrai que ça reste un aéroport, répondit Sasori en riant lui aussi.

- En fait, c'est les pistes d'atterrissages privés de la compagnie de mon père et de son associé… se corrigea Naruto.

- Je te demande pardon? Des pistes d'atterrissages privés? s'exclama Sasori.

- Bah oui, dit tout simplement Naruto. Mais pourquoi tu me demande pardon? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Ce n'est qu'une expression Naruto, dis-je pour lui répondre.

- Ah! D'accord!

- Eh! Je viens d'y penser à l'instant, comment est-ce que la famille qui est censé m'accueillir va faire pour venir me chercher si je ne suis pas à l'aéroport! dit soudainement Sasori.

- Bonne question, le narguais-je.

- Du calme Sasori, on a qu'à les appeler. Tu as leur numéro, pas vrai? demanda Naruto.

- Bien sure! Tiens, le voilà.

Sasori tendit une feuille de papier à Naruto sur laquelle étaient inscrites les informations sur la famille.

- Eh! Mais je connais cette famille! C'est justement un des hommes qui travail avec mon père! Il est assez froid, je l'évite la plupart du temps, il fait assez froid dans le dos ce mec ! s'exclama le blond.

- Géniale, c'est rassurant ça! Maugréa mon frère.

- T'inquiète un de ses fils a ton âge et il est assez sympa.

- C'est déjà mieux…

- Bon je vais l'appeler!

Naruto parti donc un peu plus loin pour faire son appel pendant que Sasori et moi attendions tranquillement. D'accord, j'attendais tranquillement et Sasori tournait en rond.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de tourner en rond! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? M'exclamai-je.

- Non mais tu te calmes, je ne t'ai pas sonnée toi! Et depuis quand tu me parles comme ça!

- Je t'ai toujours parlé sur ce ton Sasori. Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu stresse autant? Dis-je plus calmement. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer une dispute avec mon frère…

- Pour rien. Je me demande seulement sur quel genre de famille je vais tomber. dit-il lui aussi plus calmement.

-T'inquiète, je suis certaine qu'elle va être géniale. En plus, tu auras quelqu'un de ton âge avec toi.

-Hm. Ouais c'est vrai.

Silence. Sasori et moi cessâmes toutes conversations. Dans le fond, je le comprends, si Naruto ne serait pas venu nous chercher j'aurais été dans la même situation. J'ai bien hâte de voir sa famille. Elle sera surement extra. Elle n'a pas le choix!

Nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes avant de revoir apparaître un Naruto souriant comme à son habitude.

-Bah alors! Pourquoi est-ce que vous tirer ces tronches? J'ai manqué quelque chose peut-être? nous interrogea-t-il.

-Non, tu n'as rien manqué. Est-ce que tu as réussi à rejoindre la famille qui m'hébergera?

-Ouais! Bien sure. Ils seront là dans quelques instants. La femme de la famille était déjà ici, elle était venue rendre visite à son mari.

- Ah bon. Quelle coïncidence… dit Sasori.

- Est-ce que tu préfèrerais que Sakura attende avec toi? demanda Naruto.

- Pff. Bien sure que non! Je suis plus un gamin! Je peux attendre seule.

- Ah… d'accords alors. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sakura?

- Hm. Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout.

- Bon, alors nous pouvons partir?

- Ouais.

- À la prochaine Sasori. On va surement se revoir! dit Naruto avec son habituel sourire.

- Ouais merci beaucoup Naruto. C'était cool de voyager en ta compagnie. dit Sasori en lui rendant son sourire. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé hein? Tant qu'à toi Sakura, donnes-moi de tes nouvelles ce soir. Tu te souviens bien comment utiliser les cartes longues distances pas vrai?

- Oui Sasori. T'inquiètes je te donnerai de mes nouvelles. Tu m'enverras un texto lorsque tu seras arrivée dans ta nouvelle maison…

- Ok. Pas de problème.

Puis il me sourit, comme pour me dire que tout allait bien aller, pour me rassurer. Je partis ensuite en compagnie de Naruto. En fait je le suivais comme un petit chien de poche. On ne devrait pas aller chercher mes bagages? Oh merde!

- Naruto! m'exclamai-je soudainement.

- Hein? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-il en sursautant, et faut le dire, en paniquant.

- Wow, y'a pas le feu. Détends-toi un peu. En fait non! On a oubli. Mes bagages et ceux de Sasori à Montréal!

- Ah ça!

- Comment '' ah ça '' ?

- Du calme Sakura, j'avais déjà pris la peine de les faire transférer dans le jet. Vos valises sont ici. On a qu'à aller les chercher au département d'arrivée des bagages.

- Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt! Attends une seconde! Est-ce que Sasori est au courant?

- Haha bah oui! Je lui ai dit lorsque tu dormais pendant le vol.

- Ah. D'accord. Allons-y alors.

- He he, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entends autant parler. dit Naruto un sourire niait sur le visage.

- Hm. Prends-en pas l'habitude.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre. Il se remit en marche, tandis que moi je recommençai mon rôle de pot de colle. Je crois qu'il connaît l'endroit par cœur car nous étions déjà arrivés au débarquement des bagages. On se dirigea vers un tapis roulant (pour valises) plus petit que tout les autres et dès qu'on arriva devant celui-ci, mes valises étaient déjà là à m'attendre. Je ne voyais pas celles de mon frère. Je pris les miennes et regardai Naruto.

- Où sont celles de Sasori?

- Ils vont les mettre sur le tapis dès qu'il se pointera ici. Histoire de s'assurer que personne ne lui vole ses valises pendant qu'il attend sa famille.

- D'accord.

De mieux en mieux. Maintenant on est des privilégiés… ça va me prendre quelques temps avant de m'y faire. Bon maintenant que ça est réglé, je vais me contenter de suivre le blondinet en espérant qu'il ne me tape pas la discute.

- Dis Sakura? Dit Naruto alors que l'on s'apprêtait à sortir.

Ouais. Bon, fallait pas trop en demander quand même. Avec la chance que j'aie, je suis tombée sur une vraie machine à parler.

- Hm?

- Es-tu du genre à écouter ce que disent les gens?

- Que veux-tu dire par là? Précise…

- Et bien, comme par exemple des rumeurs ou des choses dans ce genre là…

- Non. Du tout, j'ai ma propre opinion si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je ne fis pas sur ce que les gens peuvent dire. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça?

- Ah mais pour rien voyons! dit-il en se passant la main derrière la tête tout en souriant, ce qui lui donna un air assez mignon je dois dire…

- Hm, ok.

À mon plus grand étonnement, Naruto ne s'engagea pas dans une nouvelle conversation. Il se contenta de me sourire et de me guider vers l'extérieur.

Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque, rendu à l'extérieur, une des plus récemment sorti, Lincoln noire nous attendait à la sortie. Le chauffeur de la voiture tenait la portière arrière ouverte pour nous laisser entrer à l'intérieur. Naruto me regarda d'un air un peu gêné…

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes ces manières de t'accueillir, c'est assez peu particulier… dit-il.

- Peu particulier? Tu rigoles, c'est carrément hors normes!

- Désolé, dit-il en détournant la tête.

Bon bravo Sakura! Moi et mon espèce d'air bête naturel! Je l'ai mis mal à l'aise alors que j'essayais, j'ai bien dit « essayer », de mettre un peu d'humour. Désespérant.

- Ah mais non! Je blaguais, en fait j'essayais. Tu vois, ce n'est pas trop mon truc les blagues et le sarcasme…

- D'accord! dit-il tout souriant. Tu me rassures, j'avais peur que ça t'effraie un peu.

- Bien sure que non. C'est juste différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ça fait changement quand même. répondais-je en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Après cette veine tentative de parler normalement, nous montâmes à tour de rôle dans la voiture. La portière se referma derrière nous et le chauffeur repris sa place du côté conducteur. Il mit les clefs dans le contacte et démarra. La voiture parti donc en direction de ce qui serait ma maison pour l'année à venir.


	4. Chapitre 3

**C**hapitre **T**roisième

**M**oins d'une heure plus tard, je me tenais à côté de Naruto devant une maison assez imposante. D'accord, elle est moins grosse que je me l'imaginais, il ne faut pas abuser non plus, mais elle restait quand même grande. Je pris un moment pour l'admirer. J'aime particulièrement le fait qu'elle soit dotée d'autant de fenêtre. La couleur beige de la maison est peut-être bien simple, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Je continue de regarder ainsi la maison, lorsque je remarque que la porte s'ouvre en grand pour laisser passer une femme à la chevelure rouge feu. Elle doit avoir dans le début de la quarantaine environ. Elle s'approche rapidement de Naruto et moi. Quand elle fut plus près de nous, elle sauta dans les bras de celui-ci pour ensuite lui donner une bonne taloche à l'arrière de la tête.

- Naruto Uzumaki! Comment as-tu osé prendre le Jet de la compagnie sans même nous en aviser! Tu nous as beaucoup inquiétés ton père et moi! C'était quoi cette idée, peux-tu m'expliquer?

C'est après s'être ainsi ''libérée'' qu'elle remarqua enfin ma présence…

- Oh! Naruto! Ne me dis pas que tu es allé la chercher!

- D'accord, je ne te le dirai pas…

- Ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi! Quand ton père l'apprendra, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau!

- Voyons maman, tu sais très bien qu'il ne me fera rien, répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Euh, si j'ai bien compris, tu as décidé sans l'accord de tes parents de venir me chercher? Ce n'était pas un mot de tes parents que j'ai reçu, pas vrai?

- He he, et non! Répondit Naruto

Je souris tout simplement.

- Bah pourquoi tu souris comme ça Sakura? Tu trouve ça drôle? Me dit-il avec son habituel grand sourire.

- Oui, ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai ''emprunté'' le camion de la compagnie de ma mère pour aller faire un tour. Lui répondis-je.

Il éclata de rire. Il en pleurait quasiment.

- Eh bin! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu étais le genre de personne à faire ça! Dit-il

- Je ne suis pas ce ''genre de personne'', plus maintenant. Bref! Bonjour, je me présente, mon nom est Sakura Haruno. Dis-je en m'adressant à la mère de Naruto.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Kushina. J'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé.

- Bien sure, il n'y a eu aucun problème.

Inutile de vous raconter ce qui s'est dit par la suite. Les Salutations habituelles quoi. Par la suite, Naruto me montra ma chambre et m'aida à défaire mes valises. Lorsqu'il trouva mon clavier, je ne vous dis pas à quel point il était surexcité, il voulait à tout prix que je lui joue un morceau. Ce que j'ai bien sure refusé. Il était quelque peu déçu, mais ne s'obstina pas plus. On défi assez rapidement ce que j'avais comme bagage car il était déjà très tard. Vive le décalage horaire.

- Dis Sakura!

- Hm?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout-à l'heure par '' plus maintenant'' ?

- Pardon?

- Bah tu vois, la personne que tu étais…

- Ah! Ça ne voulais pas dire grand-chose t'inquiète pas pour ça. En passant, elle est géniale cette chambre! C'est toi qui l'as décoré comme ça?

- Quoi?... Ah euh, et bien, tu vois, c'est euh disons…

- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire une phrase complète, parce que là, ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

- Hehe! Et bien en fait, cette chambre était celle de mon meilleur ami… c'est lui qui l'a décoré comme ça.

- Ah? Il a de bon gout, j'adore le noir et le blanc. Où est-il maintenant?

- J'n'en ai aucune idée.

- D'accord…

Je ne continuai pas à le questionner, le sujet avait l'air de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Au moins j'avais réussi à détourner le sujet précédent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive! Parfait!

- Bon, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Il est déjà 1h30 du matin. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta douche demain matin, si je peux dire. Rigola Naruto.

- Bonne idée. Alors je te dis bonne nuit, ou plutôt bon matin. Continuai-je.

- Toi aussi. Répondit-il en partant.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que j'étais partie me coucher. Pendant ce temps-là Naruto mangeait un petit encas dans la cuisine, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Qui pouvait bien rentrée si tard? Son père et sa mère étaient déjà présent dans la maison et son frère ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain soir… il se leva donc pour aller voir par lui-même.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y découvrit son meilleur ami avec qui il avait perdu contact un an plus tôt…

- Sasuke? Dit-il

- Naruto! Euh… je ne pensais pas que tu serais réveillé à cette heure-ci…

- Tu étais où? Quand es-tu revenu?

- J'étais avec mon oncle en voyage… je suis revenu il y a à peine deux heures.

Naruto se sentait vraiment ridicule. Il avait envie de pleurer de joie, mais en même temps de lui ''casser la gueule''.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Euhm, j'en sais rien en fait…

- Hm. Tu m'as manqué mon pot.

- Toi aussi mec.

Il s'en suivi alors d'une accolade amicale et de rire. C'était suffisant pour ces deux amis. Ils n'avaient besoins de chercher plus loin des explications, ils se comprenaient tout simplement, cela avait toujours été comme ça. Depuis leur enfance.

- Je crois que je vais aller dormir, je suis assez fatigué. Dit Sasuke

- Pas de problème, vas-y, tu connais le chemin non?

- Hn.

- Bonne nuit!

- Hn. Toi aussi.

Sur ce, Sasuke partit en direction de son lit.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était plongé dans ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié? se demanda-t-il.

Lorsque Sasuke eut ouvert la porte de sa chambre, il posa son énorme sac par terre, retira sa chemise et son pantalon et se laissa tombé sur son lit… sans se douter qu'il y avait une personne allonger à côté de lui.

J'étais plongée dans un profond sommeil, lorsque je me sentis comme étouffée. C'était comme si quelqu'un m'écrasait de tout son poids. Je croyais rêver mais je m'aperçu assez rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Je me réveillai donc. C'est là que je vis qu'il y avait réellement quelqu'un qui m'écrasait de tout son poids, comme s'il (avec ce poids, c'est sure que c'est un gars) dormait sur moi! Je décidai alors de le pousser tout simplement.

- Dahhhhh!

BANG

Ce son, c'est sa tête qui se heurte contre le plancher. He bien, c'était réussi comme coup, je suis fière de moi!

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, dans MA chambre! T'es qui bordel!

- Toi tu vas me parler autrement si tu veux pas te manger la voler de ta vie!

Non mais j'y crois pas! Ce mec est carrément en train de se foutre de moi! Il rit! Il ne m'a pas du tout pris au sérieux! Oh le sale, il va le regretter!

- Continue à rire et je vais en sorte que tu meurs ''accidentellement'' d'étouffement!

Bon! Il s'est enfin arrêté!

- Bon choix. Lui dis-je froidement

- Tu crois vraiment m'avoir effrayé avec tes petites menaces à la con? Tss. J'te plains. Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu as affaire.

- Et alors, j'en ai rien à faire! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sortes de ma chambre pour que je puisse enfin dormir!

- Ta chambre? Et depuis quand au juste!

- Aujourd'hui men!

- Men? Non mais comment tu parles toi?

- Le Québec tu connais pas imbécile? Pauvre toi, t'es pire que ce que je pensais!

- Ok wow! Tu t'arrête sinon je ne réponds plus de moi!

- Ouh… j'ai peur. Dis-je pour le nargue

Il s'apprêtait à faire ou dire un je-ne-sais-quoi lorsque la porte s'ouvra assez rapidement.

- Eh merde! Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute! J'ai oublié de te prévenir que Sakura était là… s'excusa Naruto

- Quoi?/Sakura?

- Sasuke je te présente Sakura, l'étudiante que nous accueillons cette année… Sakura voici Sasuke, mon meilleur ami…

Les deux concernés se dévisageait, comment dire, méchamment? …

- Comme je peux voir Naruto, tu n'as pas changé, toujours à oublié de dire le nécessaire. Soupira Sasuke, sans oublié un très petit sourire en coin.

- Hehe, désolé sas'ke!

- C'n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais ça ne résout pas le problème là! M'énervais-je

- Non mais tu vas te calmer! Répondit Sasuke

- Wow, ne commencer à vous disputer! On va trouver une nouvelle chambre pour Sasuke et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre! Dit Naruto

- Et pourquoi JE changerais de chambre?

- Parce que t'es le dernier arrivé! Lui dis-je

- Oh toi! On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis!

- BON! Peu importe, s'empressa de dire Naruto. Pour ce soir tu vas dormir dans une autre chambre et demain on règlera tout ça!

- Très bien! Dit Sasuke énervé par la situation

Soudain, je portai attention pour la première fois à l'apparence de Sasuke. Il mesurait dans les 6p et plus. Cheveux noir courts, décoiffé à l'arrière de la tête avec quelques mèches sur les côtés de son visage. Yeux noirs. Peau vraiment pâle. «On dirait une peinte de lait!» me dis-je. Je baissai le regard de son visage et…

- Eille christi de tout nu! Va te rhabiller!

- Ein? Quoi?

- Habille-toi espèce d'exhibitionniste!

Les deux garçons comprirent soudainement de quoi je parlais. En se regardant, Sasuke sourit et me regarda. Naruto compris immédiatement ce qui allait suivre.

- Je te fais trop d'effet, c'est ça? Me dit-il un sourire en coin

Ma réponse fut immédiate, je souris, ce qui le surpris un peu, mais pas autant que ma prochaine action…

PAFF!

En plein dans le mille! Oh yeah, j'suis trop forte!

- Ça te suffit comme réponse? Lui lançai-je

Sasuke se tenait le nez. Il venait de se manger une superbe gauche de ma part! He he he! Naruto n'en pouvant plus, pouffa de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il se tenait le ventre. Sasuke lui, était silencieux. Trop silencieux.

- Hn.

Et il partit en claquant la porte, toujours en se tenant le nez. Naruto à sa suite, toujours en train de rire.

Bon! Maintenant je peux dormir, en espérant qu'il n'est pas un autre crétin qui vienne m'étouffer pendant mon sommeille!


	5. Chapitre 4

**C**hapitre **Q**uatrième

**E**n me réveillant ce matin, je ne vous dis pas le bordel qu'il y a eu! Tout d'abord je me suis fais réveiller par une espèce de débandade dans le corridor, suivis d'un énorme bruit et pour finir, un cri de malade! Le ''malade'' en question c'est Naruto! Bien sure! Ah et ce n'est pas ça le pire! :

**Flash Back**

(Narration de Naruto)

Pour faire changement, je me suis réveillé avant tout le monde aujourd'hui! C'est exceptionnel! Je crois que je vais même faire une croix sur mon calendrier! Oooh! Bref! La raison de ce réveil matinal? Mon meilleur ami est de retour! Je suis tellement content, je ne serai plus tout seul pour faire mes coups foireux he he he. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je le punisse de ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelle la dernière année. Non mais ça ce fait pas quand même! Il me prend pour qui! He he he il va morfler! Donc… j'ai besoin d'un vers d'eau tout d'abord, ensuite, direction la cuisine. Bon, de la crème chantilly. Ah. Là voilà. Bon je monte les premières marches de l'escalier, je vais mettre un peu de chantilly sur l'avant dernière. Ha ha ha qu'est-ce que je vais me marrer! Bon il me faut maintenant une plume et mon appareil photo….

Maintenant que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, direction la chambre de Sasuke! Avant de rentrer, je jette un coup d'œil pour voir s'il n'est pas déjà réveillé (ça serait trop dommage!), le chemin est libre, il dort comme un bébé. Donc, un peu de crème chantilly dans le creux de sa main, voilà! La plume maintenant, donc, chatouiller très légèrement le visage…. Hahaha ça marche! Il s'est foutu la chantilly dans le visage! Oh merde… il commence à se réveiller, et bien je vais l'aider!

SPLASH!

- BORDEL DE MERDE! ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE! J'espère pour toi que tu cours toujours aussi vite!

Hahahahaha! Et oui! Je lui ai balancé un vers d'eau au visage et je l'ai pris en photo. Trop marrant! Bon maintenant ça l'est un peu moins. Il faut que je COURS! MERDE! Je me précipite en dehors de la chambre, plus précisément le corridor. Je cours comme un dératé, Sasuke est juste derrière moi, je n'ai pas intérêt à m'arrêter sinon je ne donne pas chère de ma peau. Direction l'escalier! Géniale, il me suit encore he he he. Pas pour longtemps. Je descends le plus vite possible en sautant les dernières marches! Sasuke toujours derrière moi.

PAC! BOOM! BANG!

Je me retourne et vois Sasuke étalé de tout son long sur le planché. Bien sure, recouvert de crème chantilly. Et une autre belle photo. C'est là que je pouffe de rire, je n'en peu plus!

- Hahahahahaha! T'es pas doué mec! Le narguais-je.

- Hn! Tu trouves ça drôle? Et bin voyons voir si tu ris toujours si je fais ça!

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur moi!

- AAAAAAHHHHH!

(Fin narration Naruto)

(Narration Sakura)

Ok! Maintenant je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, c'est trop louche. Quoique, Naruto a l'air du gars typique bruyant… bref je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la provenance du vacarme. Je descends l'escalier et à peine rendu à la moitié des marches, je vois Sasuke et Naruto en train de se bagarrer! Mais ça n'a pas l'air vraiment sérieux! Sasuke est dos à moi et Naruto en face de moi. Oh! Naruto vient de se manger une pomme en pleine tête! Bin oui, ils sont dans la cuisine… bon, faudrait peut-être les arrêter parce que là ils vont tout démolir! Je descends donc le reste des marches jusqu'à ce que je glisse sur l'avant dernière marche!

- AAAAAHHHHHH!

BANG!

Ok! Petites explications, en criant comme une mongole j'ai attiré l'attention des gars. Mais manque de bol, ils étaient plus proches que je le pensais et j'ai carrément tombé sur Sasuke, qui lui avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner… je me retrouve donc allongé de tout mon long sur lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Et bordel!

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous sur moi! Dit Sasuke

- T'avais qu'à pas être dans le chemin! Répliquais-je

- Et toi t'avais qu'à regarder où tu mettais les pieds…

- Laisse-moi rire! Qui est-ce qui s'attend à glisser sur de la crème fouetté en descendant un escalier!

- Pas Sasuke en tout cas! S'exclama Naruto, qui jusqu'à présent m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit!

- Très drôle Naruto, maintenant tu peux t'abstenir d'en dire plus, dis Sasuke.

- Laisse-moi deviner… il t'ait arrivée la même chose que moi, c'est ça? Dis-je en le narguant d'un sourire.

- Hn. Fut sa seul réponse.

- Euh ce n'est pas que votre position est un peu gênante, mais elle l'est! Nous fit remarquer Naruto.

C'est qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord Naruto! Nous portons tous les deux un peu plus attention à la situation et effectivement, je devrais vraiment me relever. Oh bordel! Je viens juste de remarquer que Sasuke n'a pas grand-chose sur lui! Il est en boxer. C'est bien ma veine. Le pire c'est qu'il n'est pas mal foutu…

- Bon, tu bouges ou tu continues à m'admirer. Dit Sasuke avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je relevai un sourcil à l'entente de sa réplique.

- C'était supposé être sexy ce sourire en coin? Et bien ça n'a pas eu d'effet, mais pas du tout. Lui dis-je. Ça plutôt eu l'effet inverse.

J'entendis Naruto pouffer de rire derrière nous. Tout en me relevant, je pus voir l'air mécontent de Sasuke. Tss, s'il croyait me faire rougir avec un truc de ce genre là, il peut toujours rêver. Quel con!

- NARUTO UZUMAKI! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir! S'écria une voix derrière nous.

Et bien, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau, hehehe. C'est que Kushina a vraiment l'air en furie. Je sens vraiment que ça va chauffer!

**Gloup**

- Maman! C'est que… vois-tu… euhm, je voulais donner une petite correction à Sasuke… tu vois, pour lui faire regretter d'être parti. Ce que tout bon meilleur ami ferait…

- Rah! Tais-toi maintenant, j'en ai déjà assez entendu, et ranges-moi ce bordel, immédiatement !

J'aperçue Sasuke qui, croyant être discret (j'imagine), se mit à rire dans sa barbe tout en remontant les escaliers.

-Minute jeune homme! s'écria Kushina

Sasuke se retourna en se pointant du doigt avec un air interrogateur accroché au visage. Comme s'il ne savait pas que c'est à lui qu'elle parle. Tsss.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est à toi que je m'adresse Sasuke! Cela e concerne aussi, tu as participé à ce foutoir donc tu vas aider Naruto!

- Quoi? Mais c'est injuste, c'est lui qui a tout organisé, aller s'il te plait Kushina…

-N'essaie pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi! Non, même avec ce petit air innocent, ne fait pas le malin avec moi. Ça ne marchera pas! Aller, au boulot! Tout de suite!

Pendant que je remontais à l'étage, j'entendis Naruto rigoler comme un gamin. Il devait surement rire du malheur de son ami. Moi je dis : Bien fait! Il l'a mérité cette tête enflée! Je vous le dis, c'est limite si sa tête passe dans le cadre de porte tellement elle est énorme. Je vais la lui dégonflée moi, vous allez voir.

Bon, maintenant, essayons de ne pas se tromper de portes. Ah! Là voilà, ma chambre. Je me débrouille quand même assez bien pour une fille qui n'a pas le sens de l'orientation. J'ouvre ma valise, qui soit dit en passant n'est toujours pas défait, j'agrippe les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main. Je vais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. J'enfile de nouveaux sous-vêtements, mes leggings et avant que je n'ai pu faire de même avec ma tunique, la porte s'ouvra. Enfin une des portes, d'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué celle-là. Bref.

- Euh… je ne suis pas certain de comprendre la situation. Je dois être encore en train de rêver.

Bordel. Mais il est con ce mec! Ma parole. Il y en a encore combien de ce genre dans cette maison, ne me dites pas qu'il y en a un caché derrière chaque porte.

-Ça va, je te dérange pas trop?

-Du tout.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te barrer!

-Me barrer? Je crois que tu n'as pas compris que c'est mon rêve, donc je ne peux pas vraiment.

-J'hallucine, mais t'es vraiment con! Sors toute suite d'ici avant que je t'en mette une! M'écriais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

C'est pas vrai, v'là l'autre idiot qui se pointe. Quoique que je préfère lui que cette espèce de grand insignifiant devant moi!

- Oh! Mais Sakura, t'es en soutif! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à te montrer comme ça devant mon frère?

Maintenant qu'il le dit, je vois tout de suite l'air de famille. La seule différence entre les deux est leurs longueurs de cheveux ainsi que leurs grandeurs. Surement l'âge…

- Je ne me montre pas! C'est lui qui s'est pointé dans la salle de bain pendant que je finissais de m'habiller! Donc maintenant, je vous prierais de sortir!

- Mais ça va pas Dei'! Espèce de crétin, t'es qu'un gros pervers. Aller viens! Sors de là. Dit Naruto en trainant l'autre énergumène derrière lui.

Je pouvais l'entendre se prendre la tête avec Naruto de l'autre côté de la porte : « Je te le jure! Je croyais vraiment être encore en train de rêver! Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'on accueillait une étudiante étrangère cette année? » . Vous voyez le genre? Bref, passons. Je terminai ce que j'avais à faire et retournai dans ma chambre en espérant ne pas recroiser un idiot habitant cette baraque!

- Hey!

Décidément je suis maudite, s'il y a un Dieu, c'est certain qu'il ne m'aime pas!

Bref, je vais quand même continuer mon chemin. Faisons comme si je n'avais rien entendu… Je suis à quelques centimètres de ma porte, plus qu'un et je vais pouvoir avoir la paix!

- Hey! Je te parle la bucheronne!

Je tic. Bucheronne? Non mais d'où est-ce qu'il me sort ce genre d'insulte! Je me retourne.

- Bon, madame daigne enfin admettre ma présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux crétin?

- Merci de ce gentil surnom mais tu peux m'appeler par mon nom tu sais, Sasuke.

- C'est plus facile de donner des surnoms j'ai comme une certaine difficulté à retenir le nom des personnes de ton genre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Du tout. Je ne comprends pas le langage des habitants des bois. Me dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Quel est le rapport?

- Tout le monde sait que les Canadiens, surtout les Québécois, vivent dans des cabanes, si ce n'est pas des huttes, dans la forêt. Et que les plus civilisés vivent dans des villages.

Non mais je rêve! Je vais le buter!

- Toi t'es pas allé souvent à l'école ein! Moi je pense plus que c'est toi qui vit dans une caverne, espèce d'attardé!

Sur ce, je ne lui laissé même pas le temps de répondre que je pénétrai à l'intérieur de ma chambre en claquant la porte. Décidément, j'étais loin de me douter que mon année ici allait si mal commencer! Espérons que ça aille en s'améliorant, je ne crois pas que cela puisse être pire, non?


End file.
